vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby's Adventure
Kirby's Adventure (Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams in Japan) is the second installment in the Kirby series and the first home console Kirby game. The game was also the first to introduce Kirby's trademark copy ability seen in titles ever since. It was developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. The game was later remade as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land for the Game Boy Advance and was the original in the Virtual Console section of the Wii Shop Channel on the Wii. Plot After awaking from his after-lunch nap without having any dreams, Kirby, heads over to the Fountain of Dreams to investigate. There he finds out that King Dedede has stolen the Star Rod and has broken it into seven individual pieces and has entrusted them to his henchmen. Without the Star Rod, all of the inhabitants of Dream Land are becoming restless and unable to dream. Kirby decides to track down the fragments of the Star Rod and bring them back to the Fountain of Dreams in order to restore everyone's dreams. Gameplay Like the majority of Kirby video games, Kirby's Adventure is a platformer. The game consists of seven worlds, each containing a set of regular levels, a boss fight, and a Warp Star door (which enables Kirby to travel from world to world). Most worlds also contain mini-games (which allow Kirby to gain extra lives), museums (which allow Kirby to gain certain powers), and/or Arenas (where Kirby must battle with a mini-boss to win health items and allow him to copy the boss' special ability afterwards). The game was the first in the series to include a save feature. It automatically saves the player's progress after each level. The objective of each main level is simply to reach the end of the level. If Kirby touches an enemy or a dangerous object, he takes a point of damage, and if all of his hit points are lost or he falls off the bottom of the screen, the player loses a life. Kirby can touch or eat food items to immediately replenish health or gain temporary invulnerability. Kirby can walk, run, jump, and he can attack and dodge enemies by slide-tackling. He can also fly by inflating himself, and is able to reach any height that isn't blocked by an obstacle. While flying, Kirby cannot use his other abilities, but he can exhale at any time, releasing a puff of air that can be used to damage enemies or destroy blocks. Kirby's main ability allows him to inhale indefinitely, sucking nearby enemies and objects into his mouth. Once inhaled, objects remain in his mouth until he either spits them out (dealing damage to enemies and objects in front of him) or swallows them. Upon swallowing certain enemies, Kirby immediately "copies" any special abilities that the enemy possesses, giving him access to a wide variety of powers, some of which may be needed to solve various puzzles. Usually, Kirby cannot inhale anything while he has use of a special ability, but he can "drop" the ability at any time (this happens automatically whenever he takes damage), sending it bouncing behind him as a star for a short time. Kirby can regain the ability by inhaling and swallowing the star before it disappears. Category:Games that are rated E Category:Games released on the Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Games released in 1993 Category:Games by HAL Laboratory